Humans
"The end justifies the means. That is our way of achieving our place in the world. If it is a disadvantage to others, than so be it. One can never please all." -Ivan Stoneblood, high chancellor. History and appearance Long ago, in the land of Manerei, men thought they could defy their gods. By usage of their so called “science”, they grew more advanced than any other race. But as they grew in power they also became careless. The humans saw themselves as the perfect race and sought to destroy all others. And so the human empire took up arms against the “lesser races”. They did not know, however, that some other races were greater in numbers and others physically stronger. Too arrogant to accept that they were no match for these races, men opened the gates to Deamonandra: a twisted dimension full of horror and chaos. And unleashed it's power unto the innocent creatures they wanted to get rid off. In the end it worked. The humans lived alone in Manerei for centuries. The other races who had been banished to Deamonandra were furious with the humans. And to get their revenge they made a deal with Concordius: ruler of Deamonandra. The deal was the following: “We shall give you our very lives, souls and essence. Use this power to break free from Deamonandra and indulge those horrible humans in chaos and misery.” Concordius agreed to this. When he was done collecting all their power, he broke free and caused misey and chaos all over Manerei. For 70 years the humans tried to fight back. But after that, the Emperor called the evacuation from Manerei. Those who could, left the continent by ship. Now after a 3 year journey, men have found a new continent: Cyranos. After the third expedition to the more inside lands, men discovered another sentient race: the Zuga. Upon closer inspection they weren't much more intelligent than some ape species. But they were good in construction, so the Humans enslaved large amounts of the Zuga to rebuild their civilization. You left Manerei 4 years later than the Emperor and the other surviving humans. And you arrive now, four years after men first set foot in Cyranos. Your adventure starts here. Humans are basic creatures, they are the most versatile race. They can be weak or strong, intelligent or dumb, beautiful and ugly, honest and corrupt, ... The inhabitants of Cyranon watch them, some with respect, others with fear, and a few with hatred... Social structure and culture The Emperor used to rule the Humans as an absolute leader. But due to the trek to Cyranos and having lost a lot of lives he has gotten much closer to his citizens and has to keep them "pleased". Therefore he gave up some of his power and appointed five chancellors to rule with him. Only if the majority of the chancellors and the Emperor all agree on a matter, it will be done. Relatives of the Emperor and chancellors are called nobles and are treated with respect by the citizens of the Empire. Below the normal citizens are the Zuga, slowly getting out of slavery. Treaty of release 1 year ago, chansellor Nadine Moorwater called to the public to free the zuga slaves and allow them to have proper jobs and payment in the city. This caused some great turmoil in the city of Armide. Tons of people protested against the chancellor's motion. But there were also a lot of people who agreed with her. It came to a small scale civil war until eventually the Emperor called his chansellors together to debate on the matter. Chansellor Ivan Stoneblood, head of the miners association, called the entire motion a joke. "These slaves are necessary for our economy" was his argument. After hours of debating, the Emperor agreed to the motion on one condition: chansellor Moorwater had to pass her title on, as she was suspended from the counsil, for causing the civil war. The treaty of release was signed that same day, the slavery however hasn't completely ended. Some nobles use their money and influence to keep their slaves.